Biodispersants are commonly used to inhibit the formation of or to remove biofilms. They are used in conjunction with biocides to provide general overall biocidal control. Biodispersants and biocides, particularly in solid forms, typically are not combined until they are applied to or dispersed in the substrate to be treated, especially if the biocide is an oxidizing biocide. This is because biodispersants and biocides, when in concentrated forms, generally are unstable in the presence of one another, each tending to decompose rapidly. Two part treatments are inconvenient, however, as they require storing, mixing, and measurement of each component.
Stable, solid compositions which include both a biodispersant and a biocide have now been discovered. These compositions overcome many of the disadvantages described above.